Con los ojos enrojecidos
by Patonejo
Summary: Y mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el poder del crucio, Draco contempló aquellos ojos que se le grabaron en su incomprendido corazón... Psicológico Familia Malfoy


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no, a su autora J.K.R, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias de imaginación. La letra en negrillas corresponde a la traducción del coro de la canción "Gibusu" de Shina Ringo, que recomiendo por completo escuchar.

**Aclaraciones de la historia:** Este fic esta ambientado cuando la batalla entre mortífagos y aurores se encontraba en su máximo apogeo, como no he leido los libros pido disculpas si hay algún punto descontextualizado con la historia original. Esta es la versión que me hubiera gustado leer en alguna parte, por que mis personajes preferidos son los Malfoy, y encuentro que son una fuente de exquisitas contradicciones emocionales.

**Aclaraciones de simbología: **Las frases en cursiva y con cremillas son recuerdos.

Dedicado como agradecimiento a todas las personas que me acompañaron en "Psicofonía".

Patonejo.

* * *

**Con los ojos enrojecidos**

"_A menudo el sepulcro encierra,_

_Sin saberlo,_

_Dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"_

_-Alphonse de Lamartine-_

_.  
_

Trató de que su cuerpo no le doliera al mover sus manos moreteadas, de que sus labios no dejaran escapar el sonoro gemido de agonía que venía conteniéndose desde su garganta. Sus colmillos cayeron sobre la carne de su labio inferior provocando que las gotas de sangre resbalaran por su mentón, y se deslizaran por su cuello, ya maltratado por sus venas y arterias reventadas. Las manchas de los moretones y rasguños se evidenciaban en su yugular, y sus uñas quebradizas se buscaban el pulso para verificar el que continuara con vida.

Y si es que lo estaba realmente para comprobar el que todavía no se había vuelto loco.

_-"¡Ni se te ocurra regresar por mí_!"- y aunque había corrido lejos de ella no había podido huir demasiado lejos, aunque le había prometido a su madre que se salvaría no había podido hacer que sus pies se alejaran muchos kilómetros de la mansión en la que había crecido. Por que aunque todo el mundo mágico, amigos y enemigos lo tacharan de mortífago y asesino, simplemente le era imposible asesinar a su propia madre.

Los huesos de sus dedos crujieron al evidenciarse quebrados, y el grito ensordecedor fue contenido, hasta el punto de hacerle perder nuevamente el conocimiento. Draco Malfoy yacía entre los restos de mortífagos y aurores, en medio del campo de batalla en el cual le habían robado prácticamente el último soplido que aun contenía de vida.

_-__"¡Sólo no permitas que te hagan daño!"-_ la voz de Narcissa aún se escuchaba con demasiada fuerza dentro de su cerebro, y en el que los grises y vidriosos ojos de Draco todavía podían contemplar como aquellos mortífagos la acorralaban, apuntándole con su varita al momento de lanzarle con mucha potencia una de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Draco se arqueó en el suelo mezclado por barro y ceniza, percibiendo el putrefacto olor de la muerte y de cuerpos carbonizados.

En ese lapso en el que sus ojos se ensombrecían escuchó el tenue latido de su corazón, el cual se transformó en un eco sonoro dentro de su mente, golpeándole en el instante en que se volvía a convulsionar.

Su cuerpo estaba padeciendo finalmente el efecto de un cruciatus lanzado hasta su pecho.

Percibió como se le quemaban las entrañas, y las venas se le reventaban; como las piernas se separaban lentamente de la piel hasta que los huesos se volvieran ceniza, y la sangre se acumulara en el interior de su boca. Como finalmente ya todo dejaba de tener sentido a su alrededor, si es que ya no lo había perdido desde el instante en que los ojos de su madre se inundaran en los suyos, y descubriera la horrible y estremecedora verdad.

_-"Voy a morir aquí Draco_"- y aunque sus palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas por sus rasguñados y ensangrentados labios supo que era ello lo que quiso decirle. _–"Junto con tu padre"-_

Y aunque sabía que sus manos ya no se podían mover por los golpes que sus dedos habían recibido con piedras y hechizos, hizo lo posible para llegar hasta sus plateados ojos, para tratar de secar aunque sea por unos segundos, las lágrimas que habían brotado desde el recoveco más profundo de su corazón.

Por que nunca había tenido tanta necesidad de ella como ahora, y como dolía el haberse dado cuenta de ello en ese minuto, ahora que Narcissa estaba muerta.

.

…**Quiero estar contigo…**

**.  
**

_-"¡No mires por favor!"-_ el olor de los cuerpos pudriéndose provocó que su mente divagara, sin entender realmente en que punto se había torcido todo, en que punto se había sentido profanado e infestado por la muerte._ -¡Quédate atrás de mí Draco!- _quizás fue en el instante en que había corrido hasta la recámara de su padre, quizás fue en el momento en que le vio convulsionarse en el piso de cerámica fría, o tal vez en el minuto en que aquel mortífago de ojos carmines había reventado la cabeza de Lucius, y desmembrado su cuerpo para finalmente dejarle ahogarse con su propia sangre; o simplemente fue en el segundo en que sus párpados se abrieron de terror, contemplando claramente como saltaban las cuencas de los ojos, aumentando la presión hasta que ya nada quedara de el líder de la familia Malfoy.

El cabello rubio de su padre había caído desparramándose en su espalda, tiñéndose, logrando que su brillo se opacara.

Draco podía sentirlo: las inmensas ganas que había tenido de correr para finalmente liberarle su dolor; y en el cual había experimentado los sentimientos más contradictorios de toda su existencia.

En ese instante había odiado con toda su alma a Narcissa, por haber impedido que se abalanzara contra aquel asesino, y ahora, sólo quería pedirle perdón, por que le había deseado la muerte.

_-¡Huye de __aquí, y no te detengas_!- ella había logrado crear un escudo mágico para defenderlo en dirección hasta la salida de la casa, y él sólo había podido obedecer a sus órdenes.

No pudo ayudarle a escapar, ni tampoco a pelear con su magia. No pudo revelarse contra su madre, ni tampoco vengar a la persona que más admiraba en la tierra.

Todo lo que pudo hacer en ese minuto le parecía la más de las escalofriantes y estremecedoras pesadillas, en la cual giraba la imagen de su padre desmembrado, conteniendo aquel desfallecedor grito de agonía y desesperación, en el que prefirió que su boca se llenara del líquido amargo de la sangre y de bilis que había brotado de sus órganos perforados, antes que rogar por su vida. En el que su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, contemplando en todo su poderío, la esencia de Lucius Malfoy.

En ese magnifico segundo Draco empuñó su varita, dejando que su lengua pronunciara por primera vez una maldición destinada a acabar con la vida de su enemigo, hasta el punto en que se le fuera el alma en ello.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_ y el placer que percibió su cuerpo al contemplar como aquel mortífago sucumbía al instante fue suficiente para cubrir un poco de la tristeza que su corazón había experimentado, atrapado dentro de su pecho sin realmente comprender el peso de la muerte de su padre, sin realmente darse tiempo para analizar los sentimientos que le estaban invadiendo. Hasta que finalmente su pie se detuvo sobre el rostro de aquel hombre y le perforó los ojos y la boca para que el río de sangre fluyera hasta el piso. Hasta que simplemente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Pero ya no le importaba nada, por que ninguno de los conjuros que conocía le regresaría a su padre; y el actual Draco, tirado en el barro se convulsionaba sintiendo como agonizada, en el que el ardor de su espalda estaba logrando que se desmayara por el dolor que le provocaban los cortes de las piedras en su piel, pero aún así su mente podía ver aquel recuerdo, tan brillante como si todavía se encontrara ahí; pero con el siguiente convulsionamiento de su espalda su boca se abrió, encolerizada, y su lengua escapó dejando liberar el charco de sangre que estaba conteniendo dentro suyo. Las piedras se adentraron en una de sus costillas quebradas, en el lugar en que la piel simplemente se había separado, y su cuerpo lentamente se iba estremeciendo por el cruciatus. En un segundo, Draco perdió la noción de la realidad, y todo lo que pudo percibir fue el sabor de la bilis recorriéndole los labios.

Y en ese segundo en que recuperaba la conciencia logró abrir estremecido sus párpados, contemplando como a unos cinco metros de distancia desde su cuerpo, el rostro de su madre le observaba, muerta, y con los ojos completamente enrojecidos.

Ahí, supo por completo, que todavía no estaba destinado a morir.

.

…**Por favor, quédate conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre…**

**.  
**

-Oh, mierda…- murmuró lentamente, desfalleciendo a medida que trataba de calmar su respiración. Con su espalda prácticamente ensangrentada y provista de heridas hizo lo posible por moverse un poco, y lo logró, tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

Unos centímetros que se llevaron prácticamente el resto de energía que le quedaba a su ya agotado y putrefacto cuerpo.

Si el dolor agonizante de su brazo no le estaba amortajando hasta límites insospechados entonces lo terminaría haciendo su mente. Cerró sus párpados durante un breve segundo, en el que trataba de enfocar su visión, y giraba lentamente la cabeza para que la estela de neblina dejara de cubrir sus pupilas. El sudor le resbalaba desde su frente y se detenía en las costras secas de sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente resbalaban y se adentraban en sus labios. Humedeciendo su carne chamuscada e inflamada por los hechizos y cortaduras.

Si tan sólo poseyera la energía necesaria para mover sus piernas…

_-__"¡Draco basta!"-_ y las palabras que le había dicho su madre por última vez regresaron hasta su mente, logrando una especie de eco horripilante dentro de sus oídos. Podía percibir el flujo de sangre que corría por su lóbulo, invadiéndole de la sensación helada del entumecimiento y de la soledad.

-Oh, vamos, vamos- aunque movía un poco sus huesudos dedos, aunque su corazón bombeaba con demasiada potencia no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Si sus piernas no respondían pronto, terminaría por volverse loco.

Una cosa era el comprender el que podría morir, y ello le parecía la mejor de todas las alternativas; pero la otra le embargaba de miedo.

El vivir lisiado no era una de sus decisiones favoritas.

_-"¡El lo __mató!-_ y escucharse a sí mismo, desde un plan tan contradictorio provocó que la bomba que traía consigo estallara.

-¡Sólo quería que viviera!- las lagrimas descendieron rápidamente por sus mejillas, las pupilas plateadas inflamadas, y los labios del rubio luciendo unos cortes delgados, evidenciando pequeños rastros de sangre; y entonces sus dedos sintieron la suavidad de las hebras de aquella cabellera rubia, larga, la cual ahora se encontraba teñida de sangre.

Entonces sintió que su corazón se oprimía, y que le costaba respirar.

_-__"¡Ya déjalo! ¡Ya lo mataste!"-_ y que sus ojos volvían a oprimirse, porque si su madre le hubiera permitido descuartizar al otro sujeto que también había atacado a su padre, hasta que ya no quedara ni una parte de su cuerpo, entonces ella continuaría con vida, y él no se hubiera dejado seducir por el fácil camino de la locura.

-Madre, deja que te arregle el cabello…- con su cuerpo prácticamente entumecido, sólo pudo utilizar las manos. Sus uñas jugaban enredándose en la cabellera rubia, a medida que iba limpiando las manchas de sangre con sus palmas. Dentro de su mente, sólo percibía la suavidad de Narcisa, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que su corazón continuara latiendo. Pero quizás no fue lo suficiente para evitar que sus ojos dejaran de llorar.

Lentamente removió cada gota de sangre, y poco a poco la tonalidad de ella se logró reflejar por medio de sus ojos, hasta que la imagen que ingresó por su cerebro logró parecerse al color que tanto le había gustado a su padre. Hasta que finalmente su cuerpo pudo colocarse al lado del de Narcissa, y Draco pudo liberar un suspiro prolongado.

-Ya somos dos aquí, y ni creas que pienso moverme, con todo lo que me costó alcanzarte- trató de que su tono de ironía se escuchara lo más natural posible. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, y algo le estremeció el cuerpo.

El escalofrío le recorrió por completo la espalda, provocando que le doliera su espina dorsal.

Los ojos de su madre aún continuaban abiertos, y dejando al descubierto la horrible expresión demencial que había surgido en su rostro en el momento en que se mutiló su garganta.

Y con ello, Draco sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar…

.

…**No tengo idea de lo que el mañana me traerá…**

**.  
**

_-__"¡Hijo no te metas en esto!"-_ y ella le había salvado por segunda vez. Con su brazo le había empujado detrás de su cuerpo, en aquel estremecedor segundo en el que él sólo logró contemplarle la espalda; durante aquellos mismos segundos en que la voz masculina de su atacante se alzó mucho más fuerte que su propia voz juvenil, y entonces su mundo giró, golpeándolo. Logrando que finalmente las piedras que siempre le habían lastimado lograran ahora destruirlo en toda su plenitud.

…Mutilando, sin saberlo, su incomprendido corazón…

-"¡_Imperio!"_- y su cuerpo pudo percibir la descarga de magia impactada en la frágil figura de Narcissa, y él trató de defenderla, aferrándose a ella para que quedara en claro que ahora le tocaba a él salvarle la vida. Se quemó sus manos al penetrar la ola de inmensa magia oscura que continuaba en el aire, y sus huesos se resquebrajaron en el instante en que su varita volvía a liberar una de las maldiciones imperdonables.

_-__"Draco…"-_ pero escuchar como ella le llamaba por su nombre por primera vez provocó que cambiara su mirada, logrando suavizarla.

Por que ya lo sabía, incluso antes de que aquellos mortífagos ingresaran a la mansión de su familia, de que todos morirían en ese lugar.

Sus ojos aún continuaban contemplando el rostro de su madre muerta, sin siquiera pestañear, sólo continuaba admirándola, mientras su mente hurgaba en los recuerdos más profundos que ahora poseía. Percibió sus manos húmedas, y el brillo de las gotas cristalinas logró regresarlo por unos instantes a la realidad, la lluvia había comenzado a azotar con violencia, e interiormente lo agradecía, por que así no se podría ver la debilidad en su rostro.

Sus lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia, deseando que cuando parara él también hubiera dejado de llorar.

Siempre había sido una persona sensible, pero nadie se había dado el tiempo para darse cuenta de aquel detalle, era tímido y terriblemente emocional…y ahora todo lo que podía decir de sí mismo era que se había quedado vacío.

-¿Arriba estarás con él verdad?- dejó que sus dedos le acariciaran las mejillas, sin todavía decidirse por completo a qué hacer, le recorrió la curvatura de los labios, hasta llegar a ese pequeño lunar que era casi imposible de contemplar desde una cierta distancia. Las pestañas largas estaban llenándose de agua, pero el color de los ojos aún continuaba de una tonalidad sangre. –Yo no quiero quedarme aquí- sabía lo que le tocaría si lo encontraban, pero él había escrito su destino con sus actos, como la tinta de una pluma sobre un trozo de pergamino.

Inesperadamente sonrió, y esperaba que esa fuera la imagen que su madre se llevara al otro lado, y como dolía, porque nunca le había mostrado una.

Quizás…hasta se viera bonita reflejada en las pupilas de ella.

_-"¡Lucius!"-_ corrió para detenerla, corrió esquivando los restos de cadáveres esparcidos por la mansión, corrió para tomarle la muñeca; pero cuando al fin pudo alcanzarla Narcisa ya había dirigido el brillo de su varita hasta su propio cuello. El resplandor que siguió se grabó dentro de su frágil y atormentada memoria, junto con el sonido de la traquea de su madre quebrándose al instante por su propia mano, inducida por el conjuro que le habían infringido en el momento en que osó nuevamente protegerle.

En ese instante el peso de su cuerpo se vino hasta la cerámica, logrando que unas cuantas gotas carmesíes salpicaran en las mejillas de Draco.

Y en ese momento se le congeló el corazón, agonizando al lado de su esposo, y bajo la mirada aterrada de su único hijo.

Desde la perspectiva de Narcissa el mundo había cambiado drásticamente de tonalidad, donde sus oídos sólo lograban escuchar las palpitaciones disminuyendo en el interior de su pecho, y sintiendo como sus venas se hinchaban por los moretones que ya se habían estampado en su piel.

Hasta que le escuchó, débil y cansado, el corazón de Draco que corría rápidamente tratando de comprender lo bizarro de la situación. Ella le contempló, buscando esos ojos grises. Buscando esos ojos que reflejaban las más escondidas y secretas emociones de Draco, y se aferró por completo a esa mirada; creyendo que si se esforzaba por contemplarle estaría más cerca de él de lo que nunca estuvo durante los seis años que permaneció en Hogwarts, deseando llevarse con ella un recuerdo de su hijo que sólo ella podría tener.

Queriendo, desde lo más profundo de su lastimada alma, quedarse con las dos únicas personas que había amado en su vida.

Queriendo, quedarse con ellos para siempre…

.

…**Por eso abrázame fuertemente…**

**.  
**

**-**Ya no llores- le decía aquellas palabras apoyando su rostro contra el rostro de ella, con la esperanza de que le escuchara. Cuando en realidad, era él el que deseaba dejar de llorar. Si alguien le hubiera visto pensaría que no estaba comportándose como un integrante de su aristocrática familia, pero nadie conocía realmente como eran ellos cuando no se encontraban en sociedad. Nadie les visitaba si no tenían alguna razón, nadie le saludaba para las navidades o cumpleaños si no era por cumplir con formalidades. Nadie entendía que ellos también tenían un corazón latiendo bajo sus cuerpos, con sangre corriendo por sus arterias y almas provistas de las más contradictorias emociones.

Nadie realmente se había interesado en conocerlos, y por ello, el papel que había interpretado durante tantos años finalmente había caído, colapsando a medida que se ahogaba por la desolación y los pormenores de la guerra que acontecían bajo sus ojos.

Realmente era sensible, débil y percibió como sus uñas se enterraban en la carne de su madre a medida que la abrazada con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Nunca le había dado uno por cumplir con las impresiones que tenía su familia frente a la sociedad mágica. Cambiar años de historia era imposible para un solo miembro, y ahora, con la única persona que realmente había amado en su vida sintió que ya no podía más.

Ya no podía simplemente seguir las normas, ya no podía cumplir con las expectativas si no se encontraban para él aquellas personas por la cual se lograba levantar cada mañana, por las cuales él seguía aferrándose a la realidad, por las cuales Draco continuaba respirando todos los días, por más que su vida se ahogara en desesperanza.

-Salúdame a papá cuando llegues al cielo…- y aunque todos en el mundo dijeran que los mortífagos sólo eran una tropa de asesinos que se dejaron tentar por el bando oscuro, que habían arruinado sus vidas y las vidas de los que les rodeaban. Que habían provocado la destrucción y el temor en las familias del mundo mágico, él continuaba pensando que había un espacio para ellos en otra parte, donde nadie les despreciaba. Donde a pesar de las diferencias de ideologías, había alguien que continuaría queriéndoles, y estaría ahí para cuando lograran pedir perdón por sus pecados cometidos.

Por que a pesar de todo lo malo que podrían decir, ser mortífago no era muy diferente de ser auror. Ambos tenían amigos, ambos tenían personas amadas. Las dos contrapartes tenían algún ideal que los incentivaba a continuar, y ambos eran humanos.

Si se les golpeaba, dolía. Si se les quitaba a un ser amado, lloraban y cuando sus fuerzas ya hubieran menguado por completo, debido a la falta de sangre dentro de su cuerpos y a la energía les invadía la muerte.

Ambos asesinaban para defender a los que amaban, aunque la mayoría de las personas creyeran que lo hacían por diversión.

¿Por qué uno iba a ser mejor que otro? ¿Un bando correcto y uno equivocado?

Todo lo que sabía Draco es que a él le había tocado el menos comprendido de los dos.

Draco se mordió los labios, enterrando sus dientes a medida que llevaba sus dedos en los párpados de su madre, rozando levemente la piel, y limpiando los rastros húmedos que había dejado la lluvia, y cuando le contempló pudo apreciar finalmente el color de aquellos ojos, limpios, claros y sin rastros de ardor por culpa de todas las lágrimas que habría derramado su madre al darse cuenta de que le estaba dejando por completo solo.

Por que finalmente el rostro hermoso de Narcissa no se encontraba con los ojos enrojecidos…

-Por favor, no te olvides de saludarlo…- finalmente Draco cerró aquellos párpados, donde ya no se reflejaba la muerte; y sólo se lograba apreciar una leve, pero casi inexistente, sonrisa pronunciada por la curvatura de los labios de su madre.

Y finalmente Draco pudo dejar de llorar…

.

…**Abrázame fuertemente cariño…**

**.  
**

Si el cruciatus no había logrado matarlo, si había logrado inducirlo a un desequilibrio mental. Si los mortífagos no habían logrado destruir a su familia, si habían asesinado a los dos miembros más importantes que tenía.

Y finalmente, si ellos no habían logrado arrebatarle su vida, si lo haría la comunidad mágica.

-¿Ya estás arriba verdad?- y el mundo que le observaba ahora, sólo le miraba con desprecio, quizás algunos lo hacían con pena, adjudicándole a su estado una condición de severo daño cerebral, y permanente.

-"…Y por estos actos que hemos mencionado en el articulo señalado por el ministerio, así como los constantes asesinatos…"- quizás su padrino también le estaría esperando, escondido en algún sitio con la única idea que no fuera otra que la de protegerle.

Draco sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho contemplado el escaso cielo que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, en medio del juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo a los mortífagos sobrevivientes de la guerra.

_-"Si hubieras dejado de proteger tu memoria ellos no te estarían __juzgando ahora"-_ y aunque las palabras de Potter habían sido las correctas, él no quería que nadie contemplara sus recuerdos. Ellos eran sólo de él, y se los llevaría dentro de su corazón. Narcissa viviría, dentro de su alma, al igual que su padre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al percibir la brisa del viento helado penetrarle en aquella túnica blanca con la que le habían vestido, y sus manos le dolían debido a las amarras mágicas. Cerró sus ojos, sólo percibiendo el viento.

-"Además de haber conjurado una de las maldiciones imperdonables más funestas…."- al ministerio no le había interesado si aquello había sido por defensa propia, no habían querido tampoco investigar mucho a cerca de los hechos, en vista de que él no había permitido que ingresaran en su mente para ver lo ocurrido. No tenían pruebas tampoco de que él llevara la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, pero un juicio realizado con esta magnitud siempre era un espectáculo que ver.

Que el mundo creyera lo que quisiera creer, ahora, todo lo que quería era descansar.

-"…por ello al prisionero se le ha confinado a una vida de encierro en la prisión de Azkaban"-

-Gracias por saludarlo, madre…- y frente a la multitud, Draco hablaba, y contemplaba el cielo. Nadie lograría comprender realmente que cuando el corazón de su madre dejó de latir, el suyo también se había detenido.

Y que cuando Draco se esforzó por enterrar el cuerpo de Narcissa para que no la incineraran, él también se había enterrado a sí mismo.

Por que aunque la gente no lo comprendiera, sus corazones fueron enterrados en el mismo ataúd… y Draco aún poseía aquella ilusión de encontrar un sitio en donde fuera realmente comprendido, y quizás, si tenía suerte, estuvieran sus padres…

.

**-Fin-**


End file.
